


What we could have been

by rogertaylorsbrian



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Hurt Tony, M/M, Post Civil War, Stony - Freeform, argument, bad at tagging but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogertaylorsbrian/pseuds/rogertaylorsbrian
Summary: Prompt #40“Why did you do this to me you bastard”





	What we could have been

It had been a long time since Tony had last seen Steve, a long time since they fought against one another, and an even longer time since they were on the same side.

And Tony would be lying if he said he didn’t miss him, of course he did, they fought together for the longest time before it seemed everything was gone. But just because he missed him didn’t mean he could forgive him.

That’s why standing here now, looking at the man that betrayed him, Tony felt a sudden burst of anger deep inside of him. No matter what he did to suppress it, Steve could tell that he was mad, and hurt.

“What are you doing here Rogers.” Tony muttered out, trying to keep his composure.

Steve tried to explain but the voice he had got caught in his throat and nothing could ease the tension, so he stood still, looking at the face of the man in front of him, studying him for a few seconds but the silence felt like hours.

“So is that it? You’re going to come back after all this time, and stand there like a coward, or are you going to tell me why you’re here.” Tony spoke, louder than before with an urgency.

“Please Tony, I believe that it’s time to put this behind us.” Steve tried to reason.

“Put this behind us?” Tony questioned, “You tore the avengers apart and for what? Barnes?”

“You know it’s not that simple Tony, I did what I believed was right, what I still believe to be right.”

“Then why are you here!” Tony shouted, all his control leaving.

Steve stood his ground even though his brain told him to leave, he looked at Tony, and found some of his courage that he lost.

“I miss you.” Steve whispered.

“What was that?”

“I said I miss you!” He shouted this time, needing to get the weight off of his chest.

“You’re going to come here after two years, and tell me you miss me, after turning everything to shit?” Tony said in disbelief.

“Tony please don’t make this personal.”

“How can I not make this personal?” He question, “I’ve spent years trying to forget about you, and what I thought we had, and you’re coming back here to ruin all of that.”

“I had to come back, I had to see you again.” Steve protested.

“You didn’t have to do anything, I should be calling the police right about now, you’re a war criminal.”

“You can’t deny you miss me too.” Steve said, realising it was a mistake saying that the minute it came out of his mouth.

Tony lunged forward and grabbed Steve by his shirt, “Of course I did! You made me believe that you loved me, I risked everything for you, and you told me you’d do the same but you risked it all for Barnes instead!”

“I know, Tony, but you have to understand that the only reason I did that is because he’s the only thing I had left from my old life, the only thing.” Steve tried to reason, “I did love you, I do love you.”

“THEN WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME, YOU BASTARD!” Tony screamed, a sob getting caught in his throat, his emotions getting the best of him.

Letting go of the other man’s shirt, Tony turned around and walked the other way, but Steve was right behind him.

“Do you understand what it was like for me? To be told that you loved me only to be beaten to the ground because you loved another more.” Tony forced out, he could feel a tightness in his chest and it was getting harder to breathe.

“You know I don’t love Bucky, not like that, but I had to stop you Tony.. I had to stop you from doing something you’d regret.”

Letting out a low laugh, Tony turned to face Steve again, and seeing the face of someone who he once trusted was too much.

He could feel his eyes start to water as he remembered being left on the ground after they fought.

He remembered watching the one person who he thought cared about him, walk away.

“Steve you need to leave.”

“No, i’m not leaving, not this time,” Steve stood his ground, “I need to make things right.”

“Can’t you see you’re making things worse? Just leave!”

“Not unless you’re coming with me, I won’t leave, Tony I love you.”

“Don’t you say that, don’t you dare come say that after everything that has happened, and expect me to be okay with everything that has happened, I need you to leave, you need to go.”

“No.” Steve says bluntly.

“No?” Tony let’s out a scoff, “Sorry but you don’t get to say no.”

“You can’t keep avoiding me, sooner or later we’re going to fight next to eachother again, and i’d rather sort everything out before that time comes.”

“So is that what this is about?” Tony questions, “You’re here to ease tension on future missions.”

“I’m here because I don’t want to fight against you anymore.”

“Maybe you should have thought about that before you nearly killed me.”

Tony walked away and went behind a storage unit, he was going through a lot of crates to try and find something that would make a Steve leave and finally he found it.

Steve stood there confused before he heard the clatter of metal at his feet, when he looked down he saw his shield.

“You can have this back, I don’t want it, just take it.” Tony said.

Steve looked at the shield and back up to Tony, and it was only then that he could truly see how broken he was, “I’m not going to stop trying Tony, but i’ll leave now if you really want me to.”

Taking a deep breath, Tony looked to Steve and sighed, “Please, maybe one day we will sort this out, but today is not that day.”

Steve looked away, trying to regain his composure, before nodding.

“If that’s what you want, I am sorry Tony, don’t forget that.”

And like that, Steve Rogers was gone, and Tony was left with a broken heart and a shield that was left by the man he loves.


End file.
